


Hiding in Plane Sight

by LittleSass



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSass/pseuds/LittleSass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobin and Christen together at the airport after the last victory game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! So this idea came from some observations that some fans had when seeing the two at the airport the day after the game. I think they would be cute together, so after hearing about it from skatertobin on Tumblr I thought I would try it out. If you want to know what happened you can look on her blog. And just remember that this is fictional!

“Our fans are so cool,” Tobin remarked as they walked away from taking pictures with some girls who were really excited to meet them. 

“They are,” Ali agreed as Christen nodded her head.

The three of them had just arrived at the airport when they were approached by some girls who had come to watch the game the night before. The gals were still disappointed in themselves for last night's performance but appreciated how much support they got from their fans despite the lost. 

“I wish we could have put on a better show for them, but I guess we just have to move on and make it up to them next year.”

“Yeah. Well I'm going to head over and grab some food. You two want anything?” 

“I'm good.” 

“Yeah, Tobin and I ate before we came.” 

“Okay then. Stay out of trouble while I'm gone.” 

“What are you talking about?”

“Yeah, Kriegs. We're the good kids, remember?” Tobin stated as she wrapped an arm around Christen who copied the innocent look the midfielder had on her face. 

“Because the good kids like their roommate to walk in on them half naked about to get down and dirty, right?”

Christen turned in Tobin’s arm trying to hide the blush creeping up on her face. 

“That was one time, Ali.”

“And I'm never going to let the two of you live it down.”

“Just go get your food,” Tobin grumbled as she began leading Christen to a more secluded gate where they would hopefully get a little peace. 

Ali chuckled at her teammates before going off in search of the food court. To be honest, she thought they made a such cute couple. 

"You can come out now, superstar," Tobin whispered to Press who was still hiding into her side. 

Christen pulled her head up and playfully shoved Tobin away from her. "You know how much I hate when you call me that."

"Which is why I keep calling you that," Tobin explained as she laughed at the pointed look the striker was sending her. 

"Two can play at that game, Toby." 

Now it was Christen's turn to chuckle when Tobin scowled at her. "Can you not?"

"I think I'm liking Toby more and more. It's such a cute name," Christen teased. 

"You're making me question why I ever booked a flight to LA with you."

"Because you love me," Chris sing-songed as she grabbed Tobin's arm and placed it back over her shoulders. 

"I don't know. Do I?" Press gasped and then again shoved Tobin away from her, but added a smack to her arm this time. Tobin rubbed her arm a little as she laughed before pulling Christen back to her. "You know I'm just kidding. If there weren't a bunch of people around us right now, I would totally kiss you."

"I can't wait until we get to my house, then."

Finally, Tobin and Christen had reached a less populated gate and took a pair of seats facing the window. With some time to kill before they boarded, the couple played a few games of I Spy which Tobin sucked at because she ended staring at her girlfriend more than looking for what Press was spying. 

After realizing that Tobin basically wasn't playing anymore, Press gave up. She pulled a magazine out of her bag and started flipping through it, while Tobin looked for something to entertain herself. She eventually went back to staring at Christen. 

Being bored out of her mind led to Tobin stealing Christen's hat and placing it on her own head. "Hey, Chris. How do I look?"

The striker was too focused on an article about some new yoga poses to hear Tobin. 

"Chris." Nothing. "Chris." Again nothing. Tobin sat up straighter in her seat, tilting her head to the side as she tried to figure out how to get her girlfriend's attention. She settled for leaning over and repeatedly poking the girl's side. "Chris. Chris. Chris. Chris."

Press took a deep breath and shook her head before placing her magazine to the side and turning to Tobin. "Yes, Tobin?"

"How do I look?" Tobin continued to strike a few poses to show off her new accessory. Each pose drew out a louder laugh from the girl next to her.  
"As cute as you look in my hat, I think you should stick to your snapbacks," Christen stated as she reached over and plucked her hat off of the girl's head and placed it back on her own. 

Not long after, the two girls heard the announcement that their flight was about to begin boarding. They gathered their stuff and began making their way over to their gate. On their way, Tobin took a look at her ticket. 

"Aw man, I got the middle seat," Tobin complained. "What seat do you have?"

"The window seat." 

"Switch with me?"

"Nope." 

Tobin pouted at her. "Please, you know I love the window seat."

"No."

"But what if I get stuck next to some creep? You never know with these assigned seats."

"Which makes it okay for me to sit next to some creep?"

"Yes." When Press shot her a perplexed looked, Tobin was quick to explain. "It's fine if you end up sitting next to some weirdo because you always end up falling asleep on the flight."

Press rolled her eyes at her girlfriend. "Ooo, I'm telling Ali you called her a creep. You know because she's the other person in our row and all."

The former Tarheels' eyes widened at first and then narrowed as she trained them onto the brunette. "You wouldn't."

"But I would. Oh and look she's right there." Press pointed in front of them to where Ali was waiting for them. She started laughing at the look of panic on Tobin's face.

"Please, don't."

"I don't know. What's in it for me?"

"How about I cook you dinner?" Tobin offered. It was quite a surprise to the younger girl to find out that the midfielder could cook. Ever since she's been begging for Tobin to cook for her. 

"Deal." 

"Can I also get the window seat by any chance?"

"Only if I get to use you as my pillow."

Tobin readily agreed, knowing there's no loser in this deal. After making it to their seats, Tobin pulled out her headphones. For some time she looked out the window, enjoying the beautiful view with her girlfriend's hand in hers. In the meantime, Ali and Christen were talking about making some time to go out shopping together while Ali was in LA visiting Kyle. 

No more than twenty minutes after takeoff, Tobin felt her girlfriend snuggling up to her side. Tobin pressed a kiss to the top of Christen's head and then stoked her hair knowing that it would help the forward sleep better. 

Ali who was watching the entire scene, had to keep herself from squealing out loud at how cute her teammates were. 

A few hours later, Tobin gently shook her girlfriend. "Chris, wake up. We're here." 

Christen tried to wipe the sleep out of her eyes as they began deplaning. After grabbing their things and collecting their bags from baggage claim, they began to say bye to Ali. 

"Tell Kyle I said hi," Christen requested as she wrapped her arms around the right back. 

"I will. Have a happy holiday, Presi," The older woman returned the hug, despite claiming that she didn't really like hugging. 

"You, too, Kriegy."

After releasing Press, Ali went over and enveloped Tobin in a hug. "Have fun, Tobin. Enjoy our mini vacation before we're back running and drinking Dawn's protein shakes."

"I'll try. We'll see you soon." 

The couple waved to their teammate as she walked away in search of her older brother. Once she was out of sight, the couple prepared themselves to leave as well. 

Just as Christen was reaching down to pick up her bag, Tobin pushed her hand away and picked the bag up herself. "I've got it, babe."

"Thanks, Toby." 

Looking around real quick, Press made sure no one was watching as she pressed a kiss to Tobin's cheek before they walked out of the airport searching for their ride.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The real reason as to why Christen Press was late to the Christmas Parade at Newport Beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! So this was originally planned to be just a one shot, but I thought I would come and add a second part. Thanks for taking time to read my writing! I'm glad a bunch of you guys liked the first part and I hope you enjoy this one as well.

"Where are your parents?" Tobin asked as she finished bringing their bags in from the cab. No matter how much Press complained that she could carry her own stuff into her own house, Tobin refused to let her girlfriend touch them.

"They won't be back until after you leave. They're visiting my aunt for a few days."

"So we have the house to ourselves," the midfielder concluded, immediately dropping the bags in her hands and pulling Christen closer to her.

Seeing where this was going, the striker smiled as she wrapped her arms around the midfielder's neck closing the gap between them. Tobin couldn't help the small moan that escaped her lips. In her opinion, it had been way too long since she last kissed her girl.

Just as she was pulling away, Christen pulled her back in, not ready for the kiss to end. Tobin's slowly backed the woman in front of her into the nearest wall. Finally able to break their lips apart, the UNC alum began peppering kisses down Christen's face until she reached her neck.

Not being able to help herself, she began sucking the soft skin there, loving the sounds making their way past her girlfriend's lips. She soothed the skin with her tongue before pressing a kiss to the purplish mark she left.

Tobin leaned back so she could take in the woman in front of her. She couldn't help the smile that took over her face, just looking at the beautiful face before her. Christen looked slightly dazed, with her eyes fluttering open and her lips pulling off a small smile.

"I've missed this," Christen admitted, drawing circles on Tobin's hips with her thumbs as she played with the hem of the girl's shirt.

"Me or my kisses?"

"Both."

"Well I don't mind giving you either." To prove her point, Tobin connected their lips once more.

Despite their friends knowing of their relationship, the couple didn't find much time alone together. These last few games were filled with much drama, with the whole turf issue and Abby's retirement. They also had to keep their relationship away from the prying eyes of the press.

It sucked how little time they were able to spend together, but they always made sure to make the most it.

After sharing a few more kisses, Tobin was finally feeling the effects of not sleeping much the night after the game or during the plane ride. Christen, noticing Tobin's sleepiness, dragged the girl upstairs and led her to her bed.

"But I'm not tired, Chris," Tobin whined, trying to stay awake as long as she could so that she could enjoy the time she had left with her girlfriend.

"Nice try, Tobs. I can see it in your eyes." Christen pulled Tobin onto the bed and into her arms. "You need sleep, even if it's only a few hours."

"I can sleep when I get to Portland. I just want to spend time with you."  
"I would love nothing more than that, but you've hardly slept and you can get a little cranky sometimes."

Christen laid the girl's head onto her chest and stroked her hair, soothingly. Tobin could feel herself losing this battle as her eyes fluttered shut of their own accord. Soon the midfielder's breathing start to even out, and that's when Press knew she was out.

Still being well rested from her nap on the plane, Christen just laid there and enjoyed the feeling of having such an amazing woman in her arms. The sleeping woman looked so peaceful with a hint of a smile that almost never seemed to leave her face. Christen took one hand and used it to brush some hair out of Tobin's face and behind her ear.

Knowing, or at least hoping, that her girlfriend could sleep for at least a few hours, Press reached over to her bedside table and grabbed the TV remote. With the volume really low, the Stanford grad found a movie to keep herself entertained.

Every once in awhile Press would glance at the clock and see how much longer she could stay. As it got closer and closer to the time to when she should be preparing herself to leave, she couldn't get herself to do it. She just wanted to lay with Tobin for as long as she could.

So instead of getting up, she told herself that she would give herself five more minutes before she was going to get ready for the Christmas Parade at Newport Beach. Five minutes turned to ten minutes. Ten minutes somehow ended up in thirty minutes. And by some miracle, Press had somehow convinced herself into putting off the idea of the parade for an entire hour.

After the second movie finally ended, Christen took a look at the clock and panicked when she realized how late she was going to be. She tried to get out of bed without waking Tobin, but it was no use since the girl was such a light sleeper.

"Tobin, I need to get up," Christen complained as she tried to untangle herself from her girlfriend's arms. However Tobin was having none of it and tightened her grasp on the taller woman. "I have to get ready for the parade. I'm going to be late."

"Or you can skip the event altogether and spend the rest of the night with me before I have to catch my flight to Portland."

"As nice as that sound, I would hate to disappoint the fans by not going."

"But what if I don't want you to go?" Tobin mumbled against Christen's shirt, still not allowing the girl to get up from the bed. To be honest, the forward was this close to forgetting about the parade altogether and climbing back into bed with her girlfriend.

"There's still time for you to change your mind and come with me. ARod and Whit are going to be there."

Tobin finally released Press from her grasp before flopping back onto the bed. "This is about celebrating the SoCal natives. I don't want to take any attention away from that. I just hate having to share you with everyone all the time."

"I know. I'm sorry that we can't spend all night together before you leave." Christen turned around to face Tobin, feeling guilty that the little time they had together was being cut short.

"Hey, I don't want you to worry about that. It's part of the job to attend these things. I have to clear up some things in Portland and then I'm heading to Jersey for Christmas. But then I'll be back here with you for your birthday and New Year's," Tobin replied as she got up from the bed and wrapped her arms around the striker from behind as she continued to get ready.

Christen turned around in Tobin's arms so that she could pull the girl into a loving kiss. "You know I love you, right?"

"Of course I do, Chris. And you know I love you, right?" The girl nodded. "Good, now I want you to go and have a good time with some of your friends. Because when you get back, you are all mine," Tobin whispered into Christen's ears as her hands slid under the now blushing forward's shirt.

The shivers that were making their way down Press' back caused the midfielder to smirk. She loved knowing the effect she had on the younger girl.

Press would just blame traffic for making her late to the parade. No one had to know that it was truly because she and her girlfriend had a hard time separating from one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to check me out on Tumblr as littlesass. I'm happy to answer any questions if you have them.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr as littlesass if you want to talk about anything.


End file.
